Battle of the Atlantic
The Battle of the Atlantic was a conflict between the Precursor's Kaiju forces and a combination of the PPDC, the US and British armies and Mech Czar's forces, in order to protect the world and stop the Kaiju once and for all. Background After Newt creates some brand new Drones, Jake Pentecost and his team, with the addition of Ashleigh Jameson and Amara Namani, sought the help of Kai Zerros in order to find Newt. Arriving at the Anchorage Shatterdome, the group were greeted by Kai and Nate Lambert was reunited with his old friend, Burke. Jake and Kira discussed on how to find and subdue Newt before a massive breach opened in a 10km proximity from the Shatterdome, signifying the arrival of the enemy. In order to buy time for Kira to find the source of the breach, Jake ordered the surrounding cities to be evacuated, the preparation of the Shatterdome's defenses. Jake's team, with Maxus Barbatos, Gremory Grevious, Urusai Chogokin, Valor Omega, Warspite Harrower and the remainder of the Jaeger forces prepared to face the Kaiju army. Battle Countless Kaiju began pouring out from the breach and charging into the Shatterdome's barrier force field. Despite killing numerous amount of them, more and more began to force themselves through the barrier, they were quickly dispatched by the allied army. To prevent them from flanking their position and reaching Kira, Kai ordered the shield wall lowered to funnel the enemy towards them. Crimson Ebony and Warspite Harrower used their aerial agility and technology to great effect, while the ground forces battled the Kaiju. Seeing that their forces were beginning to struggle against the Kaiju onslaught and with the sudden arrival of Kaiju reinforcements in the form of bladed tanks, Templar Epsilon leapt onto the battlefield and stopped several Kaiju before they could reach IDA-TEN and Iron Duke. Templar then threw several Kaiju onto the ones charging towards them, instantly eliminating a massive portion of the army. Unbeknownst to everyone, Newt had infiltrated the Shatterdome. Once informed by one of the Kaiju by the hive mind that the command center was unguarded, leaving Kira unprotected, he launched his attack. While some guards held him off, Kira managed to shut down the work and enabled Amara to flee. Firing her gun at Newt, Kira was nonetheless quickly incapacitated. Gipsy Helios then confronted the Kaiju that was assisting Newt, their fight bringing them to the battlefield. Meanwhile, Kai engaged Cat VI Kaiju Scorch in a ferocious fight, while simultaneously attempting to bring in help, to no avail. Kai was nonetheless able to use Maxus Barbatos' severed left arm to kill Scorch by trapping his arm in it and then overloading the Haos Cannon of Brachium to send the Kaiju flying into the barrier and exploding. At the same time, Brontes was taken by surprise by a Jaeger Hybrid, which almost killed her until Galaxy Flauros and Iron Duke appeared as reinforcements. Meanwhile, Theta Supreme engaged a Cat VI in battle to give Kira time to escape. Despite being told to do so, Kira rescued Theta just as it is about to be destroyed, by impaling the Kaiju with Dynamo's legs. After a lengthy three-on-one battle between a Slattern clone and Valor Omega, Gipsy Helios, and Marauder Oblivion, Slattern began to gain the upper hand against Valor. Gipsy, however, stopped Slattern from destroying Valor by throwing her into the path of an Aquos beam fired by Maxus Barbatos, causing Slattern to be gruesomely shredded. Following this, Valor Omega quickly returned to the battle. Suddenly, Newt sensed through the hive mind that Fulmatrix was on it's way and Jake Pentecost ordered every Jaeger to rally at his position to prepare for the Category X's inevitable arrival. When Fulmatrix emerged, Crimson Ebony then crashed a giant piece of debris onto of it, which did no harm on it and turned the pieces into an endless swarm of black crystals and hurled it at Crimson, forcing it to fly around Kaiju to dodge. Fulmatrix's is then blinded by a blinding flash from Maxus Barbatos's Spyderfencer component and Saber Athena quickly slashes it with it's blades. However, Fulmatrix uses his superior physical powers to beat them back, kicking Saber through several stones and blowing away Maxus Barbatos upon bringing down his Subterra Shield with a kick. However, Brontes manuevers through Fulmatrix's blasts with aid from Theta Supreme before implanting an explosive on Fulmatrix's back, which briefly stuns it. Fulmatrix's claws is then restrained by Warspite Harrower and Saber Athena attacks it, only to be easily destroyed after landing only 2 blows. Fulmatrix angrily roars before throwing Saber's remains at Barbatos. Crimson Ebony causes an explosion around Fulmatrix but it is once again uninjured and absorbs the flame and blasts it at Crimson. Fulmatrix is once again attacked by Brontes but it easily breaks out of her Black Gates and uses it to pull Brontes to it before punching her. Crimson Ebony is quickly incapacitated, and Maxus Barbatos and Fulmatrix fight for a while, with Kai holding his own until Fulmatrix grabbed and pulled Kai to him. Upon defeating Maxus Babatos and tossing it aside. Crimson, being the last line of defense, attempts to defeat Fulmatrix but it easily defeats and breaks much of the Jaeger before disarming Bethil of her sword and grievously injuring her by stabbing the Jaeger's Conn-Pod with it. After effortlessly stopping Theta Supreme and destroying Gipsy Helios, Fulmatrix sent Warspite to the ground, easily catching Galaxy Flauros in the neck when it charged at him and negated the Jaeger's attempt to use it's Super Galaxy Cannon before slamming it down to the ground to redirect the blast, downing two Jaegers within seconds. Fulmatrix then calmly sent Brontes to the ground after withstanding her claws, casually crushed and twisted the limbs of Dynamo and pinning it with large debris before simply flinging it away, knocked down Valor Omega soon after with a single shockwave of kinetic energy, stopped Valor's attack and then easily downing it to the ground, trapped Gremory Grevious with large pieces of debris and then easily broke out of Metalfencer's claws and incapacitating it as well. As Fulmatrix was about to destroy the barrier, Kai, determined to buy as much as he could and to the Kaiju's shock, charged at him and was able to land a few hits on it and block its claws, but it was only temporary as Fulmatrix swiftly dispatched the Jaeger with a single punch. As the battle intensified, Yasmin Augus used the newly created Aluze to lauch Meka Daito, transporting herself, Hexstar and Hexados to the Anchorage battlefield. They arrived not a moment too soon, as the PPDC's forces were on the verge of being overwhelmed by Fulmatrix and the Kaiju army. Equipped with a Heavy Metal Grinder, Meka quickly took out vast numbers of Kaiju, turning the tide of the battle. Fulmatrix ran at Meka but the Jaeger easily threw him off with its left arm before blasting him with the Storm Cannon on its right, making the Kaiju hit the side of the Shatterdome first and then into the remains of Saber Athena. Meka approached the remains but the Kaiju hit it from behind with one of Leefram's arms. It then pounced on the Jaeger before the pilots could recover and severely damaged its left arm but as Fulmatrix tore through the thick armor, Meka reversed the damaged arm and punched the Kaiju away. Fulmatrix recovered almost instantly and charged at Meka. Seeing that the left arm of the Jaeger was too damaged, it's pilots ejected it and called the hovering Aluze for a replacement. They continuously barraged the charging Kaiju with plasma blasts from it's right arm while the replacement attached itself to the Jaeger. Finally, Fulmatrix punched Meka but they punched back with its new arm, causing a shockwave. The fight spilled out once again, with Fulmatrix angrily gliding Meka Daito across a the barrier field before ripping out vital components off of it. Aluze attempted to replace the damaged parts but Fulmatrix smashed the incoming replacement right into the Jaeger, destroying both. Seeking to end the fight quickly, Meka flew high above the Shatterdome, attempting to ram Fulmatrix, shooting missiles to destabilize it and ramming the Kaiju all the way into the barrier field and into the Shatterdome walls, burying them both under the rubble. The remaining Jaegers gathered outside the Shatterdome to fight the recovering Fulmatrix. As the Kaiju dug itself from the rubble, Yasmin taunted the Kaiju, in response Fulmatrix summoned the entirety of the Kaiju army for one final battle and Newt relished in the notion of the PPDC failing humanity while making way for the new age where he and the Kaiju would be the only living beings. Fulmatrix was killed by the combined efforts of Horus Seravee and Cassandra Irma in the Ptolemaios Arms. Aftermath With the battle's conclusion, Skylar returned to her family. Yasmin fled in Aluze and was declared MIA; Tara Daniels returned to her home to learn more about the Kaiju and Precursors, which she believed to have manipulated recent events; and Kai Zerros retired from the PPDC. Public opinion of the PPDC was not positive, however. Pablo Gonzales of the United Nations felt that the whole battle was Jake Pentecost's fault. Christine Everhart, in interviews with the United Nations, expressed the opinion that the PPDC needed regulation in their activities. Months later, after the Kaiju Cult outbreak began, the cultists invoked the image of Kaiju falling out of the sky and specifically named the PPDC in order to justify their demands that the names of the participants be made public. The President had the Advanced Kaiju Containment Unit created in order to find and contain people with Jaeger or Kaiju technology since citizens of the United States of America were fearful that a similar incident could happen again. Category:Events